


Mine

by wearelovingescapes



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Implied Relationships, Manga & Anime, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Rough Kissing, Royalty, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearelovingescapes/pseuds/wearelovingescapes
Summary: Judar comes to visit "his" princess.
Relationships: Judal | Judar (Magi)/Reader
Kudos: 24





	Mine

A/N: Judar x Princess!Reader (Reader is Sinbad's sibling)

As Y/N walked into their room someone grabbed them from behind. Before Y/N could scream a hand covered their mouth.

"Don't worry Princess it's me," Judar said, his warm breath tickling their neck.

Freeing themselves from his grasp, Y/N rounded on him. Golden eyes narrowed angrily at the dark Magi.

"What are you doing here?" Y/N hissed. "If my brother catches you here he will kill you."

Judar laughed, waving his hand dismissively. He wasn't worried about facing their brother.

"I thought you missed me Princess," He pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

Y/N rolled their eyes at his childish behavior. "I told you to stay away from me. Whatever was going on between us is over."

Y/N let out a small yelp of pain as Judar wrapped his hand tightly around their arm. He pushed y/n up against the wall caging them between his arms.

Before y/n had a chance to say anything, Judar pressed his lips against theirs. Instead of the kiss being rough and possessive. He kissed them so gently and so sweetly, that it took their breath away. Never before had their kisses been this tender.

Breaking for air, Judar cupped y/n's face in his hands. His princess was quite a sight. Their face was flushed, with arousal and excitement. Their lips, red and swollen, were parted as they tried to regain their breath.

"Your **mine** and I don't plan on sharing you with anyone. Understand?"

Y/N nodded their head unable to find their words.


End file.
